A Darkness between world
by story magic
Summary: Third and final installment in the between worlds trilogy. 50 years have passed since magic was taken from the world and now only darkness remains and the only one to remember anything about magic is Clara. Can Clara's daughter, Sophie, find the remaining forces of the guilds and bring magic back to the world in time to stop the demons.
1. Back-story

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line.

 **Backstory:**

After End was revived and Gajeel killed Fairy Tail tried to destroy the remaining demons but with End leading them they pushed back and wounded many of them, and some were killed. After Tartarus defeated Fairy Tail a black fog cover the entire city of Magnolia, stripping anyone within it of their magic. All the guilds stayed to fight but without them realising it Tartarus stole their guild master and hung them on their freshly built castle like trophies. Everyone on the outside has stopped using magic as if anyone does they send them to the Black Fog where Tartarus strips them of it as per the agreement that was struck between them and the council. Only one family now remains with true wizard blood in them. It was the family of Clare, she had escaped the fog with the help of the spirits and what was left of Lucy but now 50 years have passed and she is old. Now the hope of saving the world falls onto her daughter's shoulders. Can Sophie, a mere 15 year old bring back magic in time to save everyone that it stuck inside the fog.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line. Please review and enjoy

 **Chapter 1:**

(Sophie's POV)  
Standing on the edge of town I looked at the Black Fog that was now covering Magnolia like a black plague. My home was the closest to it and the town seemed to be in a constant state of depression, children didn't run through the streets in joy and we never held any sort of event. To make matters worse were the rumours that spread around about my mother, the Runaway from Fairy Tail that had deserted the fight between the guilds and the demons. I had heard what really happened several times as I grew up but the rumours still stung but I couldn't show mum that I was hurting for all her hopes were resting on my shoulders. "Hey look, it's the daughter of the ditcher," not turning around I could hear them talking. Breathing deeply I turned around and walked past them, my pitch black hair flowing calmly over my shoulders. With my head lowered I walked calmly through the town, not looking at anyone until I made it to the bakery. Pushing open the creaking door I saw the son of the baker's son was standing there and pushing the bread onto the shelves.

"Hi Kai," talking softly Kai turned and smiled at me, his golden eyes shining under his mop of brown hair as he brushed the dust off his hands.

"How you doing Sophie, just the usual today?" smiling I was so happy again that one person in this town looked at me and my mother without distrust.

"I need a bit more today, enough for a few extra days," digging into the pouch at my side I placed the extra gold coins on the bench that separated the shop from the stairs that lead to his living areas.

"Why the extra food today, you aren't going anywhere are you?" when he came back with the extra food in a brown bag I just swung it over my shoulder and turned to walk out the door but when I pushed open the door I stopped for a minute.

"Do you think my mother betrayed the guilds?" turning around slightly I could just see him walking around the bench through my black hair. When he just shook his head his brown hair caught the sun's last moment before he looked straight at me.

"If her leaving the guilds meant that you were born than I am happy that this happened," smiling I walked out and headed towards home. Mother knew that she would have to send me off soon and she told me often that this time was coming but I couldn't stop my nerves from making my whole body shake.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line. Please enjoy and review

 **Chapter 2:**

(Sophie's POV)  
Sitting beside mother, her breath coming out in small coughs and shallow breaths, I waited patiently for her to tell me what I already knew was inevitable. "Sophie, help me to sit up," lifting her body up I saw the burn scars from the very first fight that started everything. Sitting back down, mother's grey hair fell lazily around her face and even though the years had withered away at her, there was still a fire inside her eyes. "Sophie, it is time, tonight you must travel inside the barrier and find the resistance, once you do, then you must get the Fire Crystal," as mother stopped to cough I brought a cup to her lips but she pushed it away. "Sophie, you know what it is you must do and if you don't succeed before… Before my time, please tell everyone that I am sorry," hearing her talk about her death like that I blinked my eyes to hid my tears.

"Yes mother, I will bring magic back and defeat Tartarus," helping her lie back down I moved to gather the things that I would need. No one really knew what went on inside the barrier but I had forged several weapons that I had practiced using whenever I had the chance. In my brown bag I carefully placed my food, weapons, an old map of Magnolia and finally, the package that mother had given to me. According to mother, it and the box it was in were the last magical items that were still active and the spirits had placed a protection around both as to stop the Fog or Tartarus from taking their powers. I didn't know if this was true but I just hoped that all this wasn't for nothing. Walking into the street I looked around at the place that I had grown up in, nothing grew other than a few bits of grass and I had never seen an animal before, other than the wild dogs that stole our food from time to time. This world wasn't a place that I wanted to remain in but the stories of old sounded like a dream, one that I intended to bring back.

"You alright Sophie?" turning around Kai was walking slowly towards me, the sun just behind him.

"Just thinking about the old stories," the only people that had lived through that time were the dead, the grandparents (who no one listened to) and my mother, who was nearing death herself.

"Yeah, those days sound almost like a dream compared to this place," looking back around I felt Kai wrap his arm around my shoulder. "I realise that everyone treats you guys badly but please don't go and do something stupid," hearing him speak to me like that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry Kai but no one talks like that here, it's all about surviving, no one really cares about love anymore," pushing him aside my inside felt giddy, though I had said that, I was truly happy that Kai was worried about me but this was something I had to do. No, it wasn't just that anymore, this was something that I wanted to do and I was going to succeed. Walking away from Kai with my bag safely over my shoulders I thought that I was ready to go when a gust of darkness touched me as I slowly and calmly walked into the mist and I felt afraid about this for the first time. Breathing deeply, I focused on the dream of the stories that I was trying to bring back and the darkness receded. Walking forwards the darkness of the fog wrapped around me tighter and for a second it felt like it was pressing down against me and I couldn't breathe but just as I thought I would die it realised and I was thrown into a world of darkness and destruction.


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line. Please review and enjoy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, life has been getting the way but here is the long awaited chapter 3. Also this chapter is rather short - sorry about that as well.

 **Chapter 3:**

(Sophie's POV)  
Staring out across the black plain, the easiest way to describe it was like hell without the flames. Everywhere my eyes looked I saw broken down buildings that hadn't been eroded by time and even though it was a black place, a dark light still flooded what used to be the brightest place in the entire country. Pulling out my map I looked around and could see the run down path that was covered with debris. Walking along the path I looked around and got the feeling that I was being watched but wherever I turned all I saw was darkness and destruction. Walking along I soon came to a small little shack that looked ready to fall over. Gently pushing against the door I saw a small wooden bench right in the middle and, as gently as I could, I placed a piece of bread from my bag on it and walked out. "Please let this work mum," sitting down I sat and waited, hoping the information that mum had given me was corrected. Slowly the minutes lengthened and I felt my eye-lids closing when a strong hand grabbed my shoulder and before I could do anything something was pressed to my face and I couldn't breathe. Soon black dots were appearing before me but just as I was about to pass out the thing was removed and I collapsed onto the ground, unable to stand.

"Let's hope for your sake that this isn't a trap," trying to look up I wanted badly to tell the person that this wasn't a trap but all my energy was gone and darkness was pulling against the corner of my mind.

"Jellal, bring her, we can't stay here much longer," with strong arms picking me up and throwing me over a shoulder the darkness blacked out all thought and I slipped away from the world of reality.


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line.

Chapter 4:

(Erza's POV)  
Breathing heavily I tried to move my legs but they were pinned under a piece of wood and everyone else was struggling against this monster that had started destroying our guild. I didn't even know who this _thing_ was, I guessed it was a girl because it had pitch black hair that was tied up and vines spread from black amour, wrapping itself around her but there was something in her eyes that was really scary, one was pitch black and the other was pure white. "Ice make canon!" as Gray shot his magic at the thing it lifted its hand and fire leapt from it, wrapping itself around Gray, causing him to shout in agony.

"Fire dragon roar!"

"Open gate of the Golden Bull, Taros!" looking toward the voices I was never happier to see that perverted bull and Natsu then right then when both their magic went flying toward the monster. When it turned to stop the attack Gray was set free from the flames and collapsed unconscious but I thought for a second that the attack connected but it stepped from the flames unharmed.

"Close, gate of the Golden Bull Taros," with the voice only just above a whisper I didn't think it would work but as soon as she pointed at Taros the bull vanished into a thing of golden dust and Clare collapsed as if when Taros vanished, she felt his pain.

"Haha! Nice work Anima, watching you destroy these humans is so amusing!" glaring up at the voice, the fox like thing continued to sit in the rafters, laughing as his comrade destroyed the guild. Seeing a new monster sitting up there took me back to 2 years ago, to when we had lost Lucy. But soon I was snapped out of my thoughts by his voice. "But I think it is time to end this," when the girl, Anima looked back down her white eye had shadowed over, like the darkness was taking over and as she stared at Natsu fire started spreading around her.

(Natsu's POV)  
Watching the flames grow larger around this thing's legs, I felt something similar about her, yet I couldn't place it, something about the way she had sent Taros back to the spirit world rang my bells. As the flames grew and grew I felt that these flames were different and I wouldn't be able to stop them. Trying to figure out a way to stop them nothing came to mind as everyone was either unconscious, injured or stuck under something. Looking around I saw the thing lift its hand and ball it into a fist which sent the flames into a frenzy. Acting on instinct I threw myself over Clare and for the first time in my life I felt the fire burn my skin, it burned away anything it could touch. Trying to stay awake I only saw the smallest outline of the two that had attacked us before the world disappeared into darkness.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

(Sophie's POV)  
"Why the hell did you guys bring her here, we don't know anything about her?" sitting still I had no idea where I was but all I could hear was the sounds of a very grumpy lady. I wanted to move but my arms and legs were held down by straps that had started to rub from the unknown amount of hours that I had been sitting here.

"We know but…"

"No buts Erza, we can't afford to be careless," hearing that name my eyes snapped open and I saw myself surrounded by at least 30 people, all of which were battle worn but none older than possibly 20, and now all of them were looking at me with eyes filled with many different types of emotions. Some were confused, scared and a few were even emotionless while a blue haired girl stood there staring at me with eyes dipped completely with hatred. "Looks like your awake, now tell us who you are," hearing the resentment in her voice I was tempted not to answer but Erza was one of the members of Fairy Tail that mum used to talk about so I had to try and convince them I was here to help.

"My name is Sophie and my mother is Clare who is a member of Fairy Tail. I came…"

"Did you say your _Clare_ 's daughter?" nodding my head I felt like everyone in the room suddenly started staring at me with eyes full of loathing. As I looked around several comments were being made, things like 'the traitor is still alive,' and 'how long have we been here for her to have a daughter?' I wanted to say something but a girl with short fire red hair stepped forward, a black cloak covering her body but I noticed that she had a limp but I ignored that as she looked at me.

"Tell me Sophie, what exactly has been happening outside since this fog went up?" the words were soft but I could see a deep fire in her eyes so I explained. The fall of the Magic Counsel didn't surprise them but the fact that 50 years had passed shocked some of them into complete silence. When I had finished telling them everything that had happened up till when I walked through the fog the red haired girl stood and turned to face the one with blue hair and stared at her. No words were spoken between them but it was almost like a fire had started to burn but the blue haired girl broke off first.

"Whatever Erza but if she doesn't pull her weight…"

"BANG!" whatever the girl was about to say was cut off suddenly by an explosion that sounded off from right outside wherever it was we were.

"Everyone go to your exist or sections, don't let those bastards get close!" the blue haired girl ran and everyone vanished, some climbing up ladders whilst others ran in what seemed like random directions.

"Sophie, we'll talk later, right now we've got to make sure these damn demons don't find our hide out," and then Erza hobbled off and something clicked in my mind, if that was Erza than were all the original Fairy Tail members still alive and young?

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Can i please have reviews and please pass on my stories to others because the more views i get the faster i will update my stories. So please review and tell me anyway to improve my stories.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

(Levi's POV)  
Squatting behind the boulder of rubble I looked around but I couldn't seem to find the demons. Since the fog had gone up magic had been something of the past but weapons were never in short supply. Gripping the hilt of my spear I looked left and right yet still nothing could be seen across the black land. I was about to send the message of a false alarm when an explosion coloured the sky and land red. Looking toward the explosion I shouted out and everyone surged forward from the different places we had hidden in. Soon the fighting turned into us running for our lives and trying to lead them away from our hide out but it was almost as if the demons were playing with us.

(End's POV)  
Standing and watching the fighting I turned my head slightly and saw a faint red outline of a man with his hands resting lightly on the fire crystal. "What do you think of what I've done with your home _brother_?" as the man turned to look at me his image became clearer and I could clearly see the anger in his eyes. Walking towards him I was about to place my hand on the crystal behind him but he grabbed my wrist and fire erupted around his fingers.

"You won't lay a finger on Lucy," the rage and anger in his voice was amplified by the fact that he was nothing more than a soul without a vessel. Pulling back my hand I shook it off and smiled at him.

"Everything else that was yours is now mine and this girl will be no different," walking away I stood back on the balcony and watched as the last remaining fighters of the guilds ran for their lives as my soldiers chased them across the Black Lands.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Thank you so much to all the readers, i just need some reviews because i am having a bit of writers block so start thinking of what i could do next because your ideas may end up in here or another one of my stories**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

(Natsu's POV)  
Standing before the crystal that had become my body I placed my hand on it and looked at Lucy, frozen in fire and unaffected by the passing of time. The instant that I had frozen the fire around her the black fog had descended over Magnolia, trapping the demons here and keeping the wraith contained within the city. Allowing my spirit to flow back into the crystal I felt Lucy's warmth touching me but I knew that this warmth was just the fire of the crystal just keeping her alive. "Lucy, I hope that this doesn't last much longer, but I have no idea how these demons can be defeated," talking to Lucy I knew she wouldn't answer but this was the only way that I could keep myself sane while I stayed with her because if I left the fire would burn again and kill her. Closing my eyes I was about to sleep when I felt a soft touch against my cheek. Opening my eyes I saw Lucy, and I almost screamed. I pulled back but I suddenly knew that this was Lucy's spirit as she was transparent and I could see her body frozen in the crystal behind me.

"It will be all over soon Natsu, someone has arrived who can change everything," hearing her voice I thought I would have cried if I had a body but soon her spirit vanished into her body and I was left alone again but after hearing what Lucy had said I felt a fire growing inside me, almost like the old days.

 **Author's Note:  
** Hey guys, please review, follow and favorite because i dont know if you guys like this or not


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

(Sophie's POV)  
Sitting in that chair I had no idea for how long it had been but I counted over 100 shots fired from both sides so after that I sat there and closed my eyes but something happened, I was soon hovering in a white space. Turning around I couldn't see anyone but I somehow just knew that I wasn't alone. "Hello, you must Clare's daughter, I am so glad you came, take this," turning around a necklace with a heart on the end of it was glowing a faint blue light was hanging in the air in front of me. Wrapping my fingers around it everything changed and I was standing next to a beautiful tree, with grass growing everywhere and a city rose in front of me.

"Is this…?"

"Yes this is Magnolia before the demons came, and you, with the help of Fairy Tail and the other guilds will be able to help restore it," turning around again, this time I saw a teen girl sitting on a tomb stone, her blonde hair falling onto her shoulders and her clothes almost glowing. Without even needing to guess who she was I knew that this was the girl that mum said would come and explain when the time was right.

"Lucy," opening my eyes I saw that a man was standing in front of me, his black hair and colourless eyes staring through me but I somehow knew that he was here to see me.

"Hello, you just said Lucy, how do you know that name?" looking at the man standing before me I saw something tucked under his arm but I couldn't seem to be able to see what it was.

"I know that name because my mother told be about her and all the other members of Fairy Tail, may I ask what your name is?" looking closely at him I saw a burn scare on his chest that looked like a necklace had been burnt into his flesh.

"Gray, my name is Gray and this is Juvia," shocked I looked at the clear box he was holding that held inside a tattered blue hat that could clearly never be worn again. "She left to protect me and now…"

"Gray what are you doing, Juvia is inside, come this way," looking towards the voice Gray moved towards it and soon vanished behind a closed curtain. "Sorry about him, after Juvia… after she died in the first battle he was never the same, he was unable to tell her how he felt. Sorry, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Wendy, the head nurse of the rebellion," looking Wendy up and down I could see that she had clearly grown from what mother had said but I was so confused by what was happening with the whole aging thing. Maybe it only affected kids under the age of 16 because that was the age that she appeared to be. Breathing deeply I moved the chair around so I was facing her and looked her in the eyes.

"Please, can you tell me everything that has happened?"

 **Author's Note:  
** Hey guys, thanks for reading and i hope you are enjoying it. Please review and once this hits 10 views i will update the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**  
(Wendy's POV)  
Standing before the girl that claimed to be Clara's daughter I couldn't keep myself from thinking this was a trap. I wasn't planning on telling her everything but something about her just made me distrust her. After the aging of everyone had stopped it became harder to tell how long we were in here but never had we guessed 50 whole years had passed. But as I thought about the time that had passed I couldn't help but think about all the things we had lost and I felt like a bottle of emotions had been opened. "Can I ask something, I had been told that you had talking cats here, what happened to them?" snapped from my thoughts I moved closer and stared straight into her eyes. They were different from Clara's, whilst Clara's had been almost black this girl's was a deep blue, most likely from her father.

"They left, but Carla said she would return with all of them to unite the guilds when a star of flames was born anew. She was always saying things like that," stepping back I watched her take me in, but before we could do anything else I heard the scream of a patient. Not feeling the need to tell Sophie where I was going as I rushed through the tunnels to the room of the screaming patient.

"It's coming, it's coming, darkness is on its way!" grabbing the wash cloth from the basin I placed it across the screaming man's head, hoping to calm him down but his red hair and bulging arms wouldn't stay still.

"Gildarts, you need to calm down!" raising my voice I pinched right at his neck and his movements stilled. Letting out a breath I looked at the once terribly strong man that had been one of the first struck down by what we called 'The Dark Wave'. It sent people screaming about darkness coming and saying they could predict things. At first we had listened to them but all it did was lead to more casualties. Walking back along the paths a hand soon came onto my shoulder making me stop. Turning around Romeo, who was now my second in command, was standing there with a worried look plain on his face as he stared at me. His father had died just recently from a wound to his stomach that without magic was impossible to heal. "What news of the other patients?" not bothering to ask if he was okay I knew that until this was over, none of us would be okay.

"Asleep again but we are running out of room for the injured Wendy, anymore and we'll…" he didn't need to finish. Anymore and we would need to send the healthiest back out to fight so we could continue to treat the wounded.

"Keep checking on everyone, I will join you shortly," turning around and walking back to Sophie I thought about all the reasons she could have for coming here and I resolved to ask her the minute I saw her but when I did I stopped. Instead of sitting strapped to the chair she was standing near her things, a golden box glowing in her hands and a blue glowing form of the necklace Carla and I had seen around Lucy's neck the day all this mess had started. "What the hell are you doing?"

 **AUTHOR NOTE:  
Hey, hope you guys are enjoying this. Just a warning the next chapter may take longer then the rest because i haven't finished writing it unlike the other chapters so prewarning, sorry if i seems like a late release for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

(Sophie's POV) **  
**Holding onto the necklace that I got in the dream I didn't know what to think. As soon I had opened my eyes it was as if I had never been bound to the chair, the rope neatly folded where I had been sitting mere moments before. And without knowing what I was doing I was soon standing and holding the golden box that mother had given to me. Without even thinking the necklace in my hand glowed, casting away the darkness that seemed to be surrounding me. "What the hell are you doing?" turning around the necklace and box slipped through my fingers and as they fell to the ground the lid slipped from the box.

"Whoa," as soon as the lid was fully off light erupted around use, shotting out and wrapping us in an almost other-worldly feeling.

(Wendy's POV)  
As soon as the light started to wrap around me I felt a feeling I hadn't felt in years. It was nowhere near as strong as then but I would know it anywhere, it was my magic. Looking at my hands, it was almost as if they were glowing and as I continued to watch I didn't notice the lights flowing out, going to find the person they belonged to.

(Erza's POV)  
Walking behind the group I was with I kept my head lowered. I used to love a good fight but that part of me was locked away, alone with all the happiness that I remembered from before. "What the hell?" looking up I saw a golden light flying towards us. Reaching for the sword on my back a single strand of the light wrapped around me. Widening my eyes I looked around to see everyone else experiencing the same thing. Wrapping my fingers around the sword I pulled it out in front of me and smiled as the sword started to shimmer.

"Reequip," saying it in a whisper the swords form solidified into the katana of one of the weapons of my reequip style. Holding it into the air I smiled and lifted my voice for all the focus on. "Listen well, whatever has happened has granted us some magic back so let us wait until everyone is together to see if this has happened to anyone else," at the sound of my voice I almost stopped to look around to see the old me standing there speaking but I didn't. Whatever had happened had renewed our spirits and nothing was going to stop us from showing those demons what happens when you fight on even terms.

(End's POV)  
Snapping open my eyes they flew towards the frozen fire and I almost screamed in rage. Wrapping around it was a golden light that I knew was old magic. "No, there is no way," screaming at the crystal I launched my at it but just as my fingers started to touch the magic something I thought I would never see happened, the girl's eyes opened. Stepping back the fire slowly melted and the body lowered to the ground and holding onto her was my _human_ brother. "This isn't possible, how are you here?" forming a black sword in my hand I pointed it at Natsu and the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Even without the fire crystal you won't hurt her," not answering my question his form (which had solidified for merely a second because of the magic) melted in fire, encasing the girl once more but in a way that would protect her. She was wrapped in a case that held her as if it could hold together her fragile soul and body.

"Whatever, that little magic isn't enough to save them, I will make sure of that, _brother_ ," turning from the girl I lifted my hands, sealing the room from all but me. Walking through the halls of the palace I couldn't keep the feeling in my chest from rising. Where the bloody hell had that magic come from and why now?

 **AUTHOR"S NOTE:  
Hope this chapter is enjoyed. Please comment any feedback that you can give me, it will be greatly appreciated. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

(Wendy's POV)  
Looking back at Sophie I saw a look of wonder in her eyes as she watched the last of the golden light leave the box. Stepping slowly toward her I reached out but before I could do anything Romeo came barrelling through the doorway, with his hands on fire. "Wendy look," and without waiting for my reply he unclenched his fists, the fire vanishing from his fingers, just like magic. "It was magic, that glowing gold stuff. It was magic Wendy," smiling at him I slowly walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Yes it…" before anymore could be said members of all the guilds came running in, screaming about the stuff that had somehow given us all a piece of the magic we used to have back, some were even showing others what they could. In the confusion I forgot about asking Sophie about what she had done to call forth that stuff.

(Sophie's POV)  
Watching everyone smiling and laughing I couldn't help but smile at how happy they seemed but there was a single soul that wasn't. Levi, she was standing at the entrance to the hide-out, glaring at me and the box in my hands. "All of you shut it!" instantly the sound stopped and everyone's eyes were now on Levi. "How can you all be so happy, Sophie obviously is working with the demons? Only the have magic here and that box she is holding must having something to do with the seal around the town," the more she spoke the closer she got to me, a fire burning deep in her eyes. "So stop standing there looking innocent and SAY SOMETHING!" feeling the box slip from my hands I watched as it made its trip to floor before shattering on the ground. Before Levi or anyone could say anything I saw something even stranger than the golden light.

"Look," pointing towards the box the shattered remains slowly started to glow and rise off the floors. As the rose the pieces slowly started to form together into the form of a person. A person I had only recently finished talking to. First a dress of pure white started to appear followed by skin the cleanest of anyone that was alive in this time and then the hair. The hair was blonde, nearly white but everyone in the room knew who she was. Voice barely above a whisper I spoke the name of the person that was now standing before us. "Lucy."

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **Sorry about the really long wait on this but writer's block is a pain. Also, if anyone has any ideas about what could happen next please place it in the reviews section. Thanks to everyone for sticking around, I hope you guys are still enjoying this story**


End file.
